gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GF13-017NJII God Gundam
GF13-017NJII God Gundam (Burning Gundam in the English dub) is a mobile suit featured in Mobile Fighter G Gundam. It was the second Mobile Fighter used by Neo Japan in the 13th Gundam Fight, and is piloted by Domon Kasshu. Technology & Combat Characteristics Like any lead Mobile Suit, the God Gundam is equipped with a well balanced arsenal. For long distance combat, God Gundam possesses four head mounted vulcans along with two tri-barreled machine cannons in its shoulders. In close range combat, God Gundam can draw its two beam sabres (one stored in a recharge rack on each hip) or deploy a pair of short range spurs on its forearms called the God Slashers (the later was only used once during the entire series to gouge out the eyes of Neo Italy's Neros Gundam). Like Shining Gundam, God Gundam was able to transform into a super mode in which it's chestplate opened to expose an internal power regulator and the wings divided into 6 spines that generated a ring of fire around God Gundam's back while the armor on God Gundam's forearms slid over its hands to utilise the God Slashers The Gundam was also capable of numerous special attacks, some of which were improvised on a moment's notice by pilot Domon Kasshu. The main technique was Bakunetsu God Finger, an upgraded version of Shining Gundam's Shining Finger. God Finger's power was so great; it allowed God Gundam to plunge its hand into an enemy mobile suit and subsequently discharge its power in a secondary technique called "Heat End" that exploded its opponent. Other techniques included the Bakunetsu God Slash (which Domon channelled the power of his Gundam into a single sword strike), Bunshin Sappou God Shadow (which created clones of God Gundam), God Slash Typhoon (a spinning variation of Bakunetsu God Slash) and God Field Dash (which Domon used the ring of fire generated on God Gundam's back during super mode to propel him forward). The most powerful of God Gundam's attacks however was Sekiha Tenkyoken, which created an explosive ball of energy that obliterated everything in its path. Domon learned the technique from Master Asia when they were trapped by a Gundam Head during the finals. It was the only technique that the Master Asia had not taught Domon during his initial training. During the final battle with Master Asia, Domon created an alternate version called Bakunetsu God Finger Sekiha Tenkyoken which is the Sekiha Tenkyoken combined with God Finger that allows Domon to project a gigantic hand of energy that seized and crushed Master Asia's Master Gundam in its grip. Another alternate version was created during the climactic fight with the Devil Gundam when Domon combined his power with Rain's to create the Sekiha Love-Love Tenkyoken. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun ;*Machine Cannon ;*Beam Sword ;*God Slasher Ultimate Attacks ;*Bakunetsu God Finger :An attack that focuses all energy collected by the generators on the core lander into the hand, and unleashes the energy onto an opponent, usually destroying crucial parts. ;*Bakunetsu God Slash :A attack formed by the beam swords on a high output. ;*Sekiha Tenkyoken :The ultimate technique develped by Master Asia. It focuses all power from the God Finger into both hands, and shoots it in a gigantic energy sphere. Literally, it means Rock Breaking, Sky Shocking Fist. :;*Bakunetsu God Finger Sekiha Tenkyoken ::A variation of the Sekiha Tenkyoken where the God Finger is used during the Sekiha Tenkyoken and produces a giant energy hand that is used to crush it's opponent. Used only once against Master Asia during their final battle where Domon used it to overpower Master Asia's own Sekiha Tenkyoken and defeat him. :;*Sekiha Love Love Tenkyoken ::A variation on the Sekiha Tenkyoken performed only once by Domon and Rain to destroy the Devil Gundam once and for all. ;*Bushin Sapou God Shadow :The God Gundam creates multiple copies of itself, confusing the enemy. ;*God Slash Typhoon :Forms a vortex of beam energy by spinning while using Bakunetsu God Slash. ;*God Field Dash ;*Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan :Literally Super King Electric Shadow Bullet, the God Gundam is transformed into a energy ball, and launches itself at the enemy. History The GF13-017NJII God Gundam was developed in tandem with the GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam for use of Neo Japan's Gundam Fighter, Domon Kasshu. The initial plan for these two Gundams were that Domon was to fight the Gundam Fight preliminaries using the Shining Gundam, then switch over to the God Gundam for the Gundam Fight Finals. However, there was a big snag to this plan - the arrival of Master Asia and the Devil Gundam in the Guyana Highlands. The ensuing fight left the Shining Gundam crippled, forcing Neo Japan to launch the God Gundam. Thanks to a special device, Rain was able to transfer the battle data from the Shining Gundam to the God Gundam, making it combat ready. The Gundam Fight Finals would see Domon practically rebuild his skills from the ground up as he fought his opponents. Many of his attacks, such as the God Shadow and the God Slash Typhoon were created to counter attacks devised by his teammates within the Shuffle Alliiance. The God Gundam would serve its purpose well, leading Domon to the Battle Royale match and his fight with Master Asia, claiming him the title of Gundam of Gundam. In the end, Domon would take the God Gundam into space, leading the final fight against the Devil Gundam and rescuing Rain from its clutches. Picture Gallery G-gundam-hyper-dw2.jpg|God Gundam (hyper mode) in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. G-gundam-ms-girl.jpg|God Gundam MS Girl. File:Gf13-017-msg-war-card.gif|Gundam War Card 482638822_dcd9fac4e2.jpg|God Gundam (GFF Version) GF13-017NJII God Gundam X.jpg|God Gundam - Specifications/Design gf13-017nj2-hyper.jpg|Hyper Mode MachineCannon.jpg|Machine Cannon GodFinger.jpg|God Finger gf13-017nj2-corelander.jpg|Core Lander gf13-017nj2-godfinger.jpg gf13-017nj2-godfinger-detail.jpg gf13-017nj2-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch gf13-017nj2-machinecannon.jpg internal power regulator.jpg|internal power regulator ScreenHunter_18 Aug. 17 20.04.gif|God Gundam War Card img_878122_11210367_0.jpg|Gundam War - God Gundam Trivia *In the US dub its name was changed to Burning Gundam due to Cartoon Network's fears of Americans being offended by the God Gundam name, following an incident where employees of the massive chain store Wal*Mart went through every box of a shipment of Gundam Wing toys and removed and returned all instances of the XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell. *Other than its name being changed into Burning Gundam in the English version, all of God Gundam's attacks that have the word God in them were also changed. An example is that Bakunetsu God Finger was changed to Erupting Burning Finger for the English dub. * Domon also says the phrase when the God finger is used: "Ore no kono te ga Makka ni Moeru!! Shouri wo tsukameto todoroki sakebu!! Bakunetsu God finga!!!" ("This hand of mine is burning red! Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory! Erupting Burning Finger!!!") This is similar to his Shining Finger speech since the Shining Gundam is the predecessor to the God Gundam. *God Gundam was the only Gundam in the series that never lost a fight. *A mistake occurs in the English dub when Domon was attacked by street thugs in the finals. When he goes to summon the Burning Gundam he promptly shouts "Rise Shining Gundam !!", while in the original Japanese track he merely says "Rise Gundam!!" This was possibly due to the English dub reusing sound clips from previous episodes due to the frequency of use in the series. *In Gundam Evolve Ep. 3, Rain Mikamura in Rising Gundam and Domon Kasshu in God Gundam both perform Rising Finger and God Finger. However, both of the moves look like Sekiha Tenkyoken, neither God Finger nor Rising Finger. *In SD Gundam G Generation WARS, God Gundam has a very unique trait: Several characters have a unique line of dialogue when using Bakunetsu God Finger. Some examples are Setsuna F. Seiei's "In this world, there is no God. Only my Gundam!" (Ironic, considering the Gundam), Graham Aker's "Graham Finger" and Patrick Colasour's "Special Finger". Several other MS have similar traits, though not in the same scale as God Gundam's Bakunetsu God Finger. *''In Gundam Battle Assault 3: Featuring Gundam SEED'', Domon with his God Gundam immediately challenging Kira Yamato with his Freedom Gundam when they meet in Orb. Domon considers this fight as a Gundam Fight as he shouts, "Gundam Fight! Ready...? Go...!!" before the fight begins. *In Super Robot Wars J, God Gundam is the only unit that has finisher animations whenever God Gundam defeat it's enemy with certain attacks. God Gundam's attacks that has finisher animations are; Bakunetsu God Finger, double Bakunetsu God Finger (combination attack with Noble Gundam or Rising Gundam), Bakunetsu God Finger Sekiha Tenkyoken, and Sekiha Love Love Tenkyoken (combination attack with Rising Gundam). *Together with the other Shuffle Alliance Gundams, God Gundam can perform the Shuffle Doumeiken combination attack in Super Robot Wars J. The Shuffle Doumeiken has an attack power of 10540 when fully upgraded. Ironically, the attack power of the five Gundams' combination attack is less powerful than Double Voltekka, the combination attack of Tekkaman Blade (Aiba Takaya) and his younger sister, Tekkaman Rapier (Aiba Miyuki). This combination attack (which is only performed by two characters) has an attack power of 10750 when fully upgraded. *Along with Master and Musha Gundam, when fully upgraded God Gundam has the best Fight statistic points in Gundam Musou 3. It also has the best fully upgraded Mobility stat points together with a few other mobile suits in the game. The sum of all fully upgraded God Gundam's stat points is 3917, the highest number of total stat points in the game followed by The O (3893) and Master Gundam (3889) in 2nd and 3rd place. References G-GodGundam100a.jpg External Links *GF13-017NJII God Gundam on MAHQ.net